Yellow Roses in Winter
by Elizabeth Tipton
Summary: One year. Hayami Cross is given one year left to live. Wanting to spend more time with Yuki and Zero, she asks her father to let her enroll in Cross Academy. When a passionate love starts to edge it's way into her heart, will she let herself succumb to the darkness or will she carry on alone until the very end? YukiXZero KanameXOc
1. Chapter One

**I'm very new to anime and recently came across Vampire Knight. I'm very late to the party but the anime left me rather frustrated with how events turned out. I've already got a lot of the next chapter written but I must go to bed or I will be dead for work tomorrow.**

**Please let me know how this turns out! I've actually got a lot of other stories I've started saved up but I never thought to post them until recently. I've got some on Twilight, the Avengers, Sky High, Descendants, Ouran High School Host Club, and a few other categories.**

**Disclaimer that I do not own any of these characters from Vampire Knight**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Ellie T.**

* * *

"One year," a man sighed heavily. He had pulled off his glasses and was cleaning them off before putting them back on his slightly aged face. His hair was slicked back, his red tie a stark contrast against the black shirt and white lab coat he wore. "I'm afraid that is the most you will last with your worsening condition. Anything strenuous can lessen it. You would do well to make the remaining time comfortable. I'm so sorry, Miss Cross."

The small young woman merely blinked her large, doe-like eyes before giving him a soft smile. "Thank you so much for your care over these years, Dr. Honda," she smiled. A hand tightened around her own, and she turned to look away from the doctor and into the direction of her father. He seemed as calm as before, but she saw that her father had a resigned devastation to his eyes.

"Yes, thank you, Dr. Honda," her father said, after a pause. "I will make sure that her needs are met… until the end." Her father had whispered the last part, only loud enough for herself to hear. She gripped his hand at that comment before it was released so her father could escort the doctor out of her room.

_'One year_,' Hayami Cross thought to herself. She brought her knees to her chest and laid her head on them. It seemed like it was only yesterday that she was diagnosed with a weakened heart. In reality, they were given it about 7 years ago. They had known she was weaker in constitution, but it wasn't an issue until she began to sleep longer and passed out one time when she was playing with Yuki outside.

'_Oh, my dear Yuki and Zero_,' she thought with a sigh. They had grown up together, Yuki joining their family when she was 7 years old and Zero when she was 13. Now at 17, she had spent many years with them, and she knew that they would be devastated. Her heart tightened as she realized how little time it would be with them. Especially now that they were part of the disciplinary committee at her father's private academy.

It was then that the very people she was thinking about walked into her room.

"Hello, my dear sister!" Yuki said, bouncing to sit beside her older sister. "What did the doctor say this time?" Zero stood by the foot of her bed, looking at her. Something in her sad smile made him more alert.

"I'm afraid it wasn't good news," their father said, closing the door before going to be beside Hayami.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Yuki demanded, scooting closer to take Hayami's hands in hers.

"As you know, I have a very weak constitution," she started. "My heart is too weak to work properly for much longer. The doctor has estimated that…" She paused, as saying it herself would make it all the more real. Taking in a deep breath, she looked into Yuki's eyes. "The doctor estimated that I have a year to live."

A hard silence filled the room. Zero's eyes widened in surprise, while Yuki looked at her sister already in tears.

"No! It can't be true!" Yuki shouted. Sensing a passionate tirade, Hayami gently wiped her tears away.

"Yuki, father and I knew a long time ago that this was a very real possibility. I've come to terms with it for a few years now," she smiled softly. "Although, I do have a wish, if it can be granted," she said, looking to her father. Her father gave her his attention at this.

"What is your wish, Hayami? We shall try to grant it," he said, taking her hand in his.

"I would like to go to school with Yuki and Zero," she smiled.

"EH?" all three gasped.

"Why would you want to go to school?" Zero asked surprised.

"I've missed you and Yuki so much; I feel like I hardly see you. If I go to school, I can spend more time with you."

"Headmaster, you must let her come to school with us!" Yuki pleaded.

"How can I deny one of my darling daughters anything?" he cried dramatically. "You'll be enrolled in the Day Class as soon as you would like, my darling. I'll have uniforms made and everything! I would say you could dorm with Yuki but as she already has a roommate, I'll have to send you to an empty dorm room. I'm sure your siblings would be more than willing to help you move!" Her father began thinking out loud a mile a minute.

Hayami merely smiled while she turned back to her siblings.

"Of course, I'd help," Zero ground out. She smiled at him, which made him crack a tiny one back.

"Looks like I'll be a Day Class student when the week starts then," she smiled, looking to her father in confirmation. He gave a nod before leaning to kiss her forehead.

"That will be more than plenty to get your uniforms ready," he said. "Now, let's have dinner together!" He began to dance about with his hands together.

"Of course, father," she smiled, rising out of bed to join her family.


	2. Chapter Two

**Aaand I went and finished that chapter anyways! I'll be quite dead at work tomorrow but I couldn't stop until I got to a good point to call it. It is quite a bit longer than my usual posts but it had a lot to fill.**

**Reviews are always welcome! I do love hearing from you guys.**

**Disclaimer that I do not own Vampire Knight**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Ellie T.**

* * *

A few mornings later, she woke up in her new room before the sun, making sure her uniform was nice and crisp. The room was a deep green, with a twin bed with a cream-coloured comforter set that she had added her pale-yellow quilt to. There was a small desk and chair to the side, and Zero had helped her move in her bookshelf into her room. Bouncing a little on her feet in excitement, she took a quick shower and got ready for the day. After brushing and drying her hair, she inspected her image in the mirror.

Her frame was slight, her statue always small at 4' 11". Yuki had even passed her up by a few inches and she was younger! Giggling, she smiled as she made sure her ash-blond hair was parted at the side and it fell nicely to her shoulders. Her large, hazel eyes and blond hair were the exact shade of her father, though he told her often how much she looked like her mother.

Her smile fell a bit as she remembered her mother. She never knew her as she had died giving birth to her. It appeared that she had also inherited the weak constitution as her mother. Her father said that she was a lovely and kind soul that would have never thought to choose herself over her daughter.

She took a final look to the mirror to fix her disciplinary committee arm band before grabbing her supplies. Smiling, she was once again excited to start her day at Cross Academy. Making her way out the door, she woke to find Yuki and another student about to leave their dorm room.

"Good morning, Yuki," she smiled.

"Good morning, Hayami," Yuki beamed. "Yori, this is my older sister, Hayami. Hayami, this is Sayori Wakaba."

"Good morning, Hayami," Yori said, bowing in greeting. "Yuki told me all about you last night. She seemed quite excited to have you join our classes," she said, giving a teasing look to Yuki.

"Of course I'm excited! I've been wanting her to join for years now!"

"That does make me wonder, why haven't you joined before now?" Yori asked.

"If you would please pardon me, but I would like to keep that private," she smiled gently. The girls nodded, Yuki frowning slightly as she remembered Hayami asking if they could keep her illness a secret.

'_I would like to experience school as a normal student. I imagine that others might not treat me as they usually would if they knew,'_ Hayami has asked of her family. They acquiesced, though she was understanding of the teachers knowing in case she needed to go to the nurse.

The girls made their way to class, the other Day Class students pausing to look at the newest student. Whispers were fast and not quite so quiet as they could have been.

"Who is that?"

"I've never seen her before; is she a transfer student?"

"She's also a disciplinary committee guardian?! How did she pull that off?"

"She's so tiny."

"I doubt she'll be much trouble to get passed."

"Alright! Knock it off and head to class!" Zero shouted, startling the students. They quickly made their way to their classes. Hayami smiled, patting Zero's cheek before continuing on. Yuki giggled at Zero's red cheeks.

At their class, their instructor asked Hayami to wait so that she may be introduced.

"May I have your attention, please. Today, we have a new student joining the Day Class. May I introduce Hayami Cross." At the name, many hands went up. "She is Headmaster Cross's daughter. I trust you will treat her kindly. You may sit in the corner as it is the only available seat," the teacher smiled, motioning to the back. With a bow, she made her way to the corner.

"Well, no wonder she's in the disciplinary committee! She's the headmaster's daughter," many whispered to each other.

Hayami found herself at the end of a table for three. There was a girl and boy student, both looking at her with curiosity. "I'm Aiko Fujiko," the girl smiled. She was a taller girl with long black hair and dark eyes. "And I'm Kyo Amano," the boy said with a wide grin. His hair was a mousy brown cut messily, getting in his blue eyes often. He was only slightly taller than Aiko and was a bit filled out with muscle.

"I'm Hayami Cross. Please take care of me this year," she smiled with a small bow.

"Oh, aren't you adorable," Aiko flushed, making a cute face at her. Hayami tilted her head in confusion. She hadn't been called adorable by anyone other than her father.

"Oh, chill out, Aiko," Kyo sighed, face palming as he relaxed in his seat. "Don't mind her, she is a bit forward."

"It's alright, I just haven't been called that before except by my father," she smiled sweetly.

"Cute as a button," Aiko squealed slightly.

The day passed by quickly. Hayami found that she had personally studied much further into the material and easily answered any questions that came her way. She even passed a test that was handed out with full marks. The teachers and students all seemed rather shocked at discovering this.

It wasn't long before the day was over. Yuki came over to where Hayami was listening to Aiko and Kyo discussing homework.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I must show Hayami the ropes of being part of the disciplinary committee." Yuki bowed while the two simply waved her off.

"I'll see you later," Aiko winked to her, while Kyo merely waved.

"I'll see you later," Hayami repeated with a smile.

Yuki began to lead her.

"Now, as the disciplinary committee we are committed to protecting the Night Class's identity from the Day Class, as well as protecting the Day Class from any who would wish to go against the rules of Cross Academy," Yuki said passionately. "As Headmaster Cross said you wouldn't be doing anything to strenuous, you'll stick with me for patrol," she smiled. "That included keeping the Day Class students away from the Night Class dorm entrance. The girls are a bit infatuated by them and be quite rowdy."

"I shall do my best," she smiled.

The girls made their way to the Night Dorm entrance, already full of Day Class girls. Yuki pulled Hayami with her to the front of the doors.

"Alright, girls, step back. It's already passed curfew! So just turn around and go back to your dorm."

"It's no fair! You're just trying to keep the Night Class students to yourself! You're taking advantage of the fact that you're the headmaster's daughter. And I bet your sister will be the same," a girl snarked.

"That's not true!" Yuki started, before the girls began to push forward. Yuki pushed against them, and Hayami debated on helping before the gates opened. Hayami was surprised when the girls made two lines, making a pathway for the Night Class.

Hayami had never met other vampires besides Kaname, so she looked on curiously from the side of girls she was holding back. The girls immediately were cooing and rushing forward, knocking down Yuki in the process. Hayami rushed to help Yuki up when she saw Kaname go to help her.

"Oh, and who is this new face?" someone asked.

Turning, Hayami was suddenly in someone's arms. Blinking, she looked to find herself looking into green eyes.

"You smell quite divine, my dear," he said, tilting her head up with a finger.

"My name is Hayami Cross," she smiled, quite calm and not unlike her usual smiles. At the name 'Cross,' the boy seemed to freeze.

"C-Cross?" he stuttered, still with a grin. "As in 'Headmaster Cross?'"

"He is my father," she smiled.

"Aidou," a familiar voice said coolly. Immediately, she was standing on her own two feet. Smiling, she faced Kaname sweetly.

"Good evening, Kaname."

"Good evening, Hayami. I'm sorry if you were disturbed by Aidou Hanabusa's brashness." Kaname fixed a look on Aidou which had him stiffen in fear.

"As startled as I was, it was more because I was unprepared for such a greeting. He was very gracious to greet me so," she smiled, bowing to Aidou. He seemed to melt at this.

"I was not aware you would be joining Cross Academy," Kaname said, taking her hand and giving it a kiss. "I will be speaking to the Headmaster immediately."

"Of course, I won't stop you," she smiled, "but…" Hayami paused. As she knew her condition would be made aware to him, she found that she wanted to tell him herself. "May I speak with you first in private? It pertains to my enrollment."

"I cannot deny you a private audience," he bowed with a serene smile.

The rest of the Night Class were in shock. Kaname was so lenient with this Day Class student. She may be a daughter to the headmaster, but they all sensed a familiarity that went far deeper than what they could imagine.

The Day Class students, on the other hand, were looking at Hayami with a coldness that Yuki could easily feel. She commended Hayami on the fact that she seemed unaffected by such atmosphere.

"Carry on without me," Kaname said, turning to the rest of the Night Class. They gave a slight bow before leaving to the school. Yuki gave a frown, but when Hayami gave her a sad smile, she realized what she would be discussing.

"I'll wait for you by the gate," Yuki said softly, running off a little behind the Night Class. Zero had been watching from the side, but also having caught on to the topic, left to continue his rounds.

"What would you like to discuss?" he smiled, still having held on to her hand.

"I… it's about my health," she started. For some reason, her throat seemed tight. His eyes sharpened.

"What's wrong?" His eyes roamed her form. She was as pale as always, but her eyes started to glisten with unshed tears. "Are you in pain?"

"The doctor came over last week. He gave me one year." She paused, taking in his reaction. He seemed to still, his eyes blank as he waited for her to continue. "I asked to enroll so I could spend more time with Yuki and Zero. That's why I'm on the disciplinary committee. I know the full extent of the role, but father has insisted that my position is more honorary and that I'll be paired with Yuki. Father enrolled me as soon as he could. I didn't want word of my health reaching the other students, though. I want to have the full school experience!" she ended with a smile.

"I see," Kaname said, after a long silence. "That is quite unfortunate news, Miss Cross. That such a beautiful rose be taken so soon from this life." He cupped her cheek now, wiping at the corner of her eye to catch the budding tear. "I shall offer my assistance to your final wishes in any way that I can," he said, looking almost into her very soul. A strange longingness seemed to root itself into her very being, one that made her heart twinge in sadness.

"I didn't mean for you to find out like this. Everything was happening so quickly," she added softly.

"Don't you fret," he smiled. "I just hope that your days are full of happiness." Bending quite low, as he towered a foot over her small body, he placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I must be off, the rest are waiting for me. I will still go and discuss further details with your father."

With nods of farewell, the two went their separate ways.


	3. Chapter Three

**It's a little shorter than I intended but I wanted to leave y'all on a bit of a cliff hanger ;3**

**CatNapObsessed, thank you so much for the review! Reviews are more than welcome; I do love hearing from you guys! **

**Disclaimer that I do not own Vampire Knight**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Ellie T.**

* * *

It was a little while later when the duo, now a trio, were in the Headmaster's office.

"Why are we doing this?" Zero ground out tiredly. "We're supposed to be security, not bodyguards for celebrities! Couldn't you at least increase the number of people in this committee? All I've got is this girl," he pointed to Yuki, "and she's useless."

"Zero, that is rather harsh," Hayami frowned. "Yuki, dear, you could never be useless," she said, reaching up to pat her head.

"That won't happen," Headmaster Cross said, taking a sip of some hot chocolate Hayami had prepared. "It's our job to keep the Night Class's true identity a secret. I mean, that's why the school is set up the way it is! To keep the Night Class and the Day Class as separate as possible. You three are the only ones who I can trust with such a critical duty.

"I know that it's a lot of work and that it's a thankless task. But by giving this job to my dear son and darling daughters, I alleviate any source of guilt," he finished, beaming.

"I don't remember agreeing to be your son!" Zero snapped, slamming down his fist and splitting the table. "Your actually his daughters, why don't you try to talk some sense into him?" he sighed, looking to the girls.

"Well, I think the Night Class is doing a pretty good job getting along with the Day Class. I really don't mind having to help out," she added with a smile.

"You make me so proud!" he cried, going to hug the girls. He cooed as he snuggled Hayami, while Yuki sighed in exasperation. He then started going on a tirade of his pacifist ideology about living in a world where vampires and humans coexist peacefully.

Zero angrily left the room to do his rounds. It was then that their father sighed.

"Don't you worry, father, it's going to work out, especially since Kaname is a perfect example of vampires striving for the same future," Hayami smiled. Yuki beamed and agreed.

"Just leave it to us guardians! We've got it all under control," Yuki called out passionately. Hooking her arm into Hayami's, Yuki dragged her out the door to continue their rounds.

It wasn't until they were a few moments into patrol outside that Yuki slowed down. She seemed deep in thought, and Hayami was very still as she let Yuki process her thoughts. Eventually, they made it to a stone archway where Yuki leaned against the wall and sighed.

"Oh, hello," a warm voice said. Hayami, having been looking at Yuki, had seen the two approaching. "Thank you for all your hard work," the vampire smiled. His straight blond hair was sleek, and his deep green eyes fell on the two girls.

Yuki, in surprise, bowed at his words before running off quickly.

"Pardon me, but as I'm new to the committee I must follow my mentor," Hayami smiled gently, about to run off when Kaname suddenly had her stilled in his arms.

"Hayami, please do take care of yourself. Remember to take it easy," he said, looking deeply into her eyes.

She smiled at him, stepping back gently before bowing in gratitude again.

"Thank you for always taking care of me," she smiled, before she walked to where Yuki had disappeared.

A beautiful ornate fountain came into her line of sight with a familiar head of brown halfway in a stream of water.

"Are you alright?" Hayami asked, easing Yuki backwards to stand to her full height. She looked into the girl's eyes with an inquisitive look. Her eyes suddenly lit up as she clapped her hands.

"I'm alright! I'm all better," she beamed determinedly. She then led the way of her usual rounds.

The girls walked for a good while through the woods, around the perimeter of the school building, and even on the balconies. It was a few hours later when Yuki eased her back to the school gates.

"The class is about to head back to their dorms," Yuki smiled, walking arm-in-arm with Hayami.

This time, the Night Class students were walking in a way that wasn't as flashy as before. Kaname looked to the girls before motioning the others to go on ahead.

"Yuki, may I please have a word with Hayami alone?" he asked her with a kind smile.

"O-Of course, Kaname!" she stuttered, bowing quickly before giving her sister a hug and dashing off. "Have a good night, Hayami!"

Hayami giggled at her sister's antics before facing Kaname once more. He had a smile on his lips as he looked at her.

"How may I be of service?" she smiled, looking up at his towering form.

"I have spoken with your father. I am worried of your safety being in the disciplinary committee," he frowned. He reached forward, reaching a finger into a chunk of blond hair by her shoulder. He let his fingers slide through the silky-smooth hair before kissing her forehead. "You must know how much I care for you," he whispered.

"Kaname, my heart holds you in extremely high regards," she smiles. "I only wish to spend more time with the people I love." She rose to raise a hand to the one in her hair, holding it with a tender smile.

"Then may I request you visit my quarters?" he asked her. "I'm afraid I don't leave the dorm much except when I must depart for business. If I sent for you, would you come? For however long I wished?" His eyes were sharp and unwavering from her own.

Her heart gave a surprised lurch at the thought of being alone with Kaname like they used to… except without anyone besides themselves.

"It would be a pleasure," she smiled, a hint of blush on her cheeks. His eyes darted to the slight inflammation, and he inhaled deeply her delicate and delicious aroma.

"Then please, spend the rest of this evening with me," he said.


End file.
